


Crimson

by bloodandarrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, a lil prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandarrows/pseuds/bloodandarrows





	Crimson

Edging forward slowly, soft dark locks brushed against your collarbone, tickling your sensitive skin. His cool breath washed over you, enveloping your jaw and neck in an icy sweep – it was far too cold for a living person. Deep crimson eyes flickering up to meet yours, the Japanese archer couldn’t suppress the smirk that appeared on his lips. “Frightened? He whispered, amusement dancing on his words. Gulping, you watched Hanzo’s eyes watch your jaw hungrily. “Y-yeah”. Chuckling, Hanzo tilted his head, looking up at you from under his dark lashes.

Silver light from the dim night sky highlighted the archer’s sharp features menacingly, dark shadows clung to the hollows of his cheeks and hung from his heavy forehead, making him appear ethereal to you… Which of course, he was. “Will it hurt?”. Gravely laughter grumbled in the man’s chest before he straightened himself, inhaling deeply as he did so. “Does dying hurt?” he questioned back, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Glancing away for a second you stared at the empty streets around you. Darkness had spread everywhere; the only visible light seemed to be coming from the moon, which was deflecting in Hanzo’s glimmering eyes. “I… I don’t know” .

“Heh”. Walking forward, Hanzo pressed his muscular torso against your own, hooking his cold fingers under your jaw and forcing you to face him. His large hands ran down your side, causing you to shiver in fear. His lips only inches from yours, he smelt intoxicatingly sweet… Like a strong spirit, or a drug, no matter how desperately you tried to look away, a part of you was addicted to the taste of his aura. As your heart begun rattling violently in your chest, you attempted to hold your breath in order to slow your pulse rate down; surely Hanzo could hear your blood racing around your veins? Almost answering your question, a gentle purr bubbled from the man’s pursed lips. 

Slowly pushing your jaw upwards, your head scraped against the brick wall behind you. Pushing into your further, Hanzo had cornered you, his muscles flexing in against your flesh. The further he pushed your jaw, the more vulnerable you felt – the cold air licking your throat. “Such beauty… wasted on a mortal” he muttered to himself, his nose and lips brushing against your skin, nuzzling your flesh greedily. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he curled his lips as long silver canines retracted with a predatory hiss before clicking. Shaking excitedly, his grip on your jaw tightened, squeezing your cheeks and preventing you from speaking.

Between the black spots in your vision, you saw Hanzo’s head dip and his posture curl slightly as an unworldly growl shook his body. Between raspy hisses and shortened gasps, you heard the words slip out of Hanzo’s mouth, “Scream and it’ll only get worse”. Before you could even comprehend the meaning behind that, a sharp pain shot through your left shoulder as his dagger like canines sliced into your skin effortlessly. As soon as the incision had been made Hanzo’s tongue begun to lap up the escaping blood ravenously. Feeling as if your shoulder was on fire, you went to scream but Hanzo’s hand slipped around your throat and clenched tightly.

Gasping, your arms soon grew weak and fell to your sides, if it weren’t for Hanzo’s firm grip on your neck you would have collapsed onto the ground. Deep crimson liquid spilled and trailed like a gentle river down your chest, splitting into separate streams – soaking your clothing causing for it to cling to your body which seemed to tease the elder Shimada further. With a satisfied hum, Hanzo’s tongue swirled in circles on the wound, numbing and yet burning your skin at the same time with his venom. Hungrily grinding his body against yours, his hair fell from its ties and fell upon his shoulders like a velvet shadow.

Dipping in and out of consciousness, your body felt light… as if your organs had been replaced with air. As Hanzo drained you of the last few drops of your precious life source, he sighed and straightened himself. Delicately wiping his mouth, he smiled at you as you struggled to keep your eyes open. Gently releasing your neck, you dropped to the ground with a smack. Black clouds began enveloping the street around you, you gasped, your lips parting as a droplet of blood dripped from your mouth. Kneeling before you, Hanzo tucked a strand of hair behind your ear gently and smiled. “Arigato. You made this easy tonight, I hope you enjoy your time in the afterlife”. With a soothing kiss, he stood and turned, his dark figure melting into the distance.


End file.
